


A Flirtatious Haunting

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Coercion, F/M, Ghost Girl - Freeform, Gonewildaudio, Monster Girl, Rape, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, flattery, gwa, light fdom, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This script involves a cute ghost girl knowing what she wants and not stopping to go after it. She gets to choose a person to haunt, and she does so out of her own desire.Original Date of Creation: November 20th, 2016.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	A Flirtatious Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[F4M] A Flirtatious Haunting [Rape] [Light FDom] [Just in case] [Coercion] [Blowjob] [Ghost girl] [Flattery]

Oooooooooooh~

-Silence-

Oooooooooooh~

-More Silence-

Oooooo- Will you put that book down? Jeesh. You have a fucking ghost in your room and you're completely oblivious to it!

Hello? Anybody there? Look, I know you're ignoring me. What's so special about that book anyway?

Hmmm... How should I get your attention?

Oh! I got it. I know you can't resist if I show you these~

[She lifts up her ghost shirt to reveal her tits]

Ha! I caught you peeking! I knew you couldn't resist my tits. You know that I'm here. I can prove you're not dreaming, either.

[She moves closer to him, sliding her ghostly hand on his face]

Do you feel my ghostly aura across your cheek? Does it feel soft? Warm?

[Giggles] The look on your face is so cute. I guess you've never seen a ghost before, huh?

I know what you're thinking. 'Am I high?' 'Who's this ghost chick?' 'Why is she here?'

Well, when I died, I had to choose a person to haunt. So I chose you! I thought you were cute.

It'll be so much fun! We can have watch movies, have sex, and you'll never be lonely again. [Giggles]

[In a stern voice] NEVER ALONE AGAIN.

So, what do you want to do together? You could throw a welcoming party for me, we could tell stories about each other, pretty much anything...

I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to do all kinds of things~

Okay, I have an idea. We both know that I'm totally attracted to you, so why don't we test if you're attracted to me? You seemed to like my tits, so I think we could start there.

[She takes off her shirt and throws to the floor, but it dissolves]

Huh... I wonder if I can get my shirt back. It just sort of dissolved after taking it off... Weird. Sorry, I'm still trying to figure out this whole ghost thing.

Anyway, I can see that you're enjoying the show. Aww... So precious... My man's little man is showing up. You DO like my tits! Thank you, sweetie. That means so much to me.

Why don't you take off your pants? Oh come on, I'm sure it'll be fine. I chose you out of all guys, after all. If I wanted someone who was bigger I would've checked elsewhere.

Yes, technically I've seen your dick before. I did a little surveying but... I mostly wanted to choose you cause you were my type!

Oh, you want to know how we could do it? How I function as a ghost? Well... You know, I've never really tried it before.

I mean, I can float through walls... but I can also touch your cheek. To be honest, I'm still trying to figure this whole ghost thing out. I've been really curious about how sex would work.

I mean, it should work, cause I'm fucking horny looking at you. Fine. I'll try and take your pants off.

Huh. My hand goes through the clothes, but touches your skin. Weird. I guess I could follow you around and give you back massages with your shirt on. Wouldn't that be nice?

What? Just because I'm haunting you doesn't mean I can't do nice things for you. It's just... you don't really have a say in the matter. You're mine. I'm going to do what I want with you~

You better be nice to me, baby.

[From friendly to stern mood mid-sentence] I can make your life a dream or a living nightmare.

But enough about that. Take off your pants, dear. I want to see that fucking cock.

Underwear too. Seeing the bulge under your boxers is cute, but I want to see it in the flesh.

Thank you, sweetie. I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm going to.

Now, I think we'll start out slowly. How about a little handy to get you going?

[She starts the handjob]

Ah~ It feels so nice around my hand. It's already a little hard, but I can feel it tensing up.

Oh, yeah. You like that, don't you baby? A little ghostly handjob for your cock? How does it feel?

I can see it through my hand. How cool is that? No other girl could give you a handjob like this...

I bet it feels great. I wish I knew what having a cock felt like.

Oh, fuck. I just realized I might not be able to wear strap-ons! I guess I'll just have to make you peg yourself... or move your arm or something.

No, I'm not gonna peg you tonight. We've got plenty of time for that later, baby. Right now I just wanna play with your cock.

Mmm~ I see a little precum starting to build. Okay, let's give it a moment to rest. We wouldn't want you to cum already.

Ah~ I really want to give you a blowjob. I bet it'd look really cool to see my mouth around your cock. I bet seeing it right through my mouth would be so hot~

Alright, let's give it a shot.

[She starts to suck his cock, while taking breaks to speak]

Mmm~ I can still taste your cock.

I'm not sure if I can touch you because I'm haunting you or if I can touch all people. I'll have to try it on one of your neighbors... I know they can't see me like you can... but maybe they can feel me?

Oh~ Getting a little jealous huh? You really DO like me~ Even if you can't admit it.

I bet it's hard to resist the sight of viewing your cock through my mouth. Next time I'll have you record a video of it, so I can see.

Mmm~ I'm so happy I can taste your shaft... your precum on my tongue is fucking amazing. I can't wait for the real deal.

Are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna see your load shoot in my mouth?

Fucking cum. Fucking cum in my mouth.

Mmm. MMM!

[He cums with her lips wrapped around his shaft. However, the load shoots through her.]

Ah~? Fuck! God damn it, I wanted that! I didn't think your sperm would shoot through me.

That must've been pretty hot, huh? Seeing your load shoot through my head?

I suppose it wasn't all bad. I DID get to taste it. It was just a little more misty than I was expecting. It was like breath spray.

And~ I suppose it's nice not having to clean up. That'll be your job. Look at it, all over the floor like that. You're gonna have to clean up a lot of our messes, babe.

Oh? No, don't worry about me. I'm gonna experiment by fingering myself a bit. Maybe I can learn telekinesis to move things.

There's so many dildos I could go through, that would be fucking hot if it worked...

And~ if I have trouble... I can always use your help later. I mean... it's not like you have a choice, new boyfriend~


End file.
